Now there are several arts of the saturated reactor of the direct current thyristor valve which is applied for high voltage direct current transmission.
First, the saturated reactor is constituted of a couple of irons core and cycles of wingding. Because there is only one couple of irons core, the parameters of the cores is adjusted by controlling the number of the irons, besides the inductance of reactor is controlled by the cycle number of the wingding together with the irons. What's more, the iron cores and the wingding adopt their cooling water system respectively. This saturated reactor suffers from the following disadvantages: large size, complex structure of its cooling water circuit.
Second, fix the cycle number of the wingding, change the couple of the irons, and put the wingding coupled with irons into top and bottom covers to form modular design. This design is not helpful for the irons cooling. To satisfy the requirement, the lower losses iron core is needed; this increases the cost of the saturated reactor largely.
Third, fix the cycle number of wingding, change the couple number of the irons, and equip secondary water cooling winding. The irons and wingding adopt their cooling water system respectively; moreover they are exposed in the air. This design suffers from the following disadvantages: largely noise and vibration significantly. Further, to meet the requirement, a perfect press fit mechanism is needed, and this increase complexity of manufacturing process and cost largely.